


Sword

by DaFishi



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Sokka, M/M, Sassy Zuko, Swords, They are children I swear, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka wasn’t jealous of a sword.He was jealous of two swords.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Zukka week!!!
> 
> I swear tomorrow will be better I’m just having a shit day I’m sorry

“So where did you get them?” Sokka asks.

Zuko looks at his newest pair of daos with a childlike glee evident on his face. “Uncle got them for me from a blacksmith.”

Sokka observes the newest pair of blades with a scrutinizing gaze.

The blades were paper thin yet sharper than Sokka’s own sword.

Golden dragons are etched into the handles, highlighting the red rimmed base.

The blade itself is a gleaming silver, reflecting a beacon of colors when the light hits it just right.

“They’re beautiful,” Sokka admits.

Zuko grins. “Aren’t they?”

When Sokka doesn’t say anything, Zuko frowns. “Sokka? Are you ok?”

Sokka sighs dramatically. “I think I’ve been replaced.”

“By who?”

“Your new swords, obviously.”

“How come?”

“You spent all day practicing with them!”

“I don’t complain when you spend all day cooped up in your office!”

Sokka opens his mouth to argue but nothing comes out when he falls short of a good argument.

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

Sokka huffs. “Fine. Maybe - just maybe - you’re right.”

“By that you mean most definitely and undeniably correct, yes?” Zuko asks.

“That is exactly what I mean,” Sokka agrees.

Zuko smiles. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
